Just Stuck Together
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: How do you cope with being stuck with your enemy? Come together to break out, obviously. Even if you fail. And what's the key to not feeling as bad being sick? Having company to try and make you feel better! Inspired (and partially written) by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


"All right, Egghead, how do we get out of here?" Sonic the Hedgehog sighed, him and Doctor Eggman were caught in a trap that the mad scientist made for the speedy blue hedgehog at the Scrap Brain Zone.

Dr. Eggman scratched his head, facing Sonic. "Er... I have no idea, actually."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Really."

"...Yes." Eggman said slowly while shrugging.

Things got awkward as Sonic attempted to spin dash, only to injure himself as Eggman pulled out some mechanical part and tried putting them together, although it was no use since they were not gonna get out of there any time soon.

"Well that didn't do anything." Eggman commented, brushing his big brown mustache.

Sonic brushed his quills, sighing. "No surprise there. Do you just want to die?"

Eggman adjusted his glasses. "I thought you would never ask..."

And then they both killed themselves. But they're not the only stars of this stupid story so let's cut to something a bit more interesting than these idiots...

...Waluigi groaned as he sneezed again, sniffling up as Jigglypuff was there to make him feel better, of which she wasn't doing a good job at all. Both were back in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with the puffball Pokemon who was an original Smasher in Waluigi's room, Waluigi squinting his eyes as he faced Jigglypuff, being in his purple colored bed, with the lanky man of dastardly purple taste feeling too sick to be out and about as an attacking assist trophy.

"So, anything new on the Smash front, as if I really care?" Waluigi remarked as he sneezed again, rubbing his booger covered nose with a napkin. "...I mean, I've been going about my business just appreciating not being playable in a shitty party game trying to be a fighter with terrible platform gameplay, so I wouldn't really know..."

Jigglypuff giggled while clapping her short stubby hands together. "Well, I managed to fight Shulk 1v1 in Lumiose City, and I won! There was also a cupcake eating contest between all the girls, and I won!" She frowned as she shook her head, squeaking out a fart. "Of course, they ruined the whole thing with their stinky girl farts..."

"You can bet I was really feeling that one!" Shulk said as he appeared in the door frame in his underwear while holding his Monado sword, being knocked out by Waluigi chucking his tennis racket right at his face.

"Boring battles, farting females... meh, what else is new?" Waluigi sarcastically mumbled as he sneezed again, groaning as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Oh, goddamn it! This blasted cold couldn't get any worse!"

"What makes you think so?" Shadow The Hedgehog stated as he was suddenly next to the bed, spooking Waluigi as he flailed his lanky arms while Jigglypuff gasped at the edgy black and red hedgehog having appeared using Chaos Control.

"Really, dude!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Waluigi exclaimed as he sneezed several times, turning away from Jigglypuff to not make her contagious as he pointed at Shadow.

Shadow smirked as he approached Waluigi, moving his hands around. "The doctor wanted me to keep an eye on you in case you get irrational. That being your brother, or who appeared to be your brother." He shrugged as he shook his head. "Anyway, I'm here to make you feel better."

"I'm not related to that quack." Waluigi huffed as he adjusted his purple cap after his sneeze nearly caused it to fall off his head. "In fact, I'm not related to anyone here-"

"Well actually I was referring to Robotnik, but if you were insisting on-" Shadow said as he was then interrupted by Waluigi's hand being placed in his face, with Shadow not taking it well as he punched Waluigi in the face as retaliation.

"...Fucking great." Waluigi groaned as he sulked back into bed, letting out a huge sneeze as he swallowed the booger that were in his throat, mumbling as he folded his arms. "Just when I thought it couldn't get worse..."

Shadow eyed Waluigi oddly as he glanced at Jigglypuff, who shrugged in response as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up from the potential boogers that fell on her from Waluigi, with Shadow himself keeping a distance from the wicked human purple man to not get sick himself.

THAT'S THE STORY GO HOME


End file.
